erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahkriim
Ahkriim (Cazyrene: Ακριμοσ; Akrimōs , Tyrrhen: Akriūm) is the capital of the Ka'lu'umil, and on a more local level the capital of its system, Lyghion, and its province, the Thema Pyrinikōn. With a population of 51.4 million within city limits as well as a metropolitan population of 562 million, it is the largest city of the Ka'lu'umil. Nicknamed the 'Jewel of Civilization', 'Throne of Lyg' amd 'Eagle's Crown', nearly a third of the entire city is dedicated to monuments, public institutions, parks and gardens. Being a world city of culture, politics, media and science, Ahkriim has an economy basing on high-tech firms and the service sector. Encompassing a diverse array of such corporations, including APEXIndustries, Alexandria Navali, Kaisermetall AG and more, research facilities and convention venues, Ahkriim serves as a galactic hub for commerce and stands as one of the most prosperous cities known to exist; it is a central trading node of the galaxy, with the two most important galactic trade routes passing through it. History The city of Ahkriim has a long and unique history spanning roughly two thousand years; it is closely interwined with the life and rule of its repeated founder, the former Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl. Indeed, some would even say that Ahkriim should be considered a concept rather than a city. The first Ahkriim, colloquially referred to as Ur-Ahkriim, was founded in 4E 211 or 158 BCE as the newly crowned Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl's capital after the coup d'etat of 4E 210. The foundation of Ur-Ahkriim was Mournhold, the once-capital of Resdayn which used to house not only the province's Hlaalu kings but also acted as the divine seat of the ALMSIVI goddess Almalexia until 3E 427. Mournhold's prosperity sharply declined after the ALMSIVI's disappearence and shortly following Fall of the Ministry of Truth, which caused the great eruption of Red Mountain in 4E 5. Resdayns economy, infrastructure, military and nearly every other aspect of the nation were severely disrupted and even destroyed through this catastrophe; the An-Xileel Empire to the south, freshly united for little over six years, thus launched a decisive attack against Resdayn, capturing much of the mainland nearly effortlessly. Anxri-Rihl, at that time known as General Pale Scale, was given a viceroyalty over the conquered territory - not just as a reward, but also in an attempt to prevent him from launching a civil war against the proper government in Helstrom. Thus, General Pale Scale moved his residence to Mournhold, which became known as Ahkriim - 'Capital' - in 4E 211. The second Ahkriim, now renamed to Syrakousai, was founded in 1128 CE directly after Landfall. Located within the Syrako marsh of southern Rialuath, this Ahkriim was built on an island lying within the delta of the region's three largest rivers K'usichaka, Wilkamayu and Wilkanuta. This location was chosen out of immediate danger from the hostile Ayar tribes the Saxhleel quickly encountered; while the An-Xileel Empire, or what was left of it, had far superior equipment even at that time, the sheer number of tribals, the unorganized state of the An-Xileel military and the unexplored geography made it impossible to defend from them properly. Only after the Treaty of Friendship in 1130 CE, where the western Ayar tribes formally ceded all coastal areas of the Khuno peninsula to the An-Xileel and reserved the central Khuno jungle for themselves and their kin, could the proper expansion of the An-Xileel Empire start. The third Ahkriim was founded in 1233 CE on the recently discovered Lyg. While initially confused for being the true ancestral home of the Saxhleel people, this assumption was ruled out to be false thirteen years later by Sovereign Alexios Vasileios. Still, this Ahkriim is the largest iteration of the city, spanning much of central Cyrodiil and having its core in the City Isle, with the tower of Rah Du'ul in the center. The city was severely damaged during the outset of the Noocratic Revolution on the 13th September, 1246, as the National Guard and Powered Infantry Division fought a bitter fight over control of the city; thus, the entire city was subjected to an extensive building program that saw the creation of its current landscape. The third Ahkriim is divided into two sections: the Tartaros, Underground, containing much of the city's arcology infrastructure, subway system, bunkers and other, secret things. The Elysion, above ground, contains the city proper. Cityscape and Architecture Ahkriim is currently under reconstruction following the Noocratic Revolution and the damage it wrought on the city. The city will nonetheless retain its historically very centralized structure. City Isle The City Isle, both Ahkriim's geographical and cultural center, contains most of the city's renown architecture. In particular, it is the administrative center of itself and the Ka'lu'umil, as well as home to a number of institutions like the Ahkriim Institute of Technology. Plaza of the Revolution Formerly known as the Suleyk ahrk Stin - Power and Freedom - Plaza during the An-Xileel Era, the Plaza of the Revolution is the City Isle's center piece. It is by itself an impressive architectural statement; at about 300,000 square meters in size and circular in shape, the ground is fully covered with high quality, expensive marble, which is regularly beset with fine and colorful mosaics out of porphyry and other materials depicting historical scenes as well as geometric symbolism. Furthermore, the plaza itself is split up into circular rows or sections that shrink the closer they get to the central Rah Du'ul. They feature rows of statues alternating with foliage, most often palm trees, as well as some Columns topped with statues of important people in the history of the city and nation. 1278292d9ef4e6d8169b9284ddcc33b0.png|'Rah Du'ul' in maintenance mode during dusk hours Playwright's Shrine.jpg|'Playwright's Shrine' and Statue of Santiago de Merída Sun Statue.jpg|'Vasileus Column', varyingly interpreted as representing the Ayar god Inhuacnayar, the Sovereign or the Ka'lu'umil as a state Column of Anxri-Rihl.jpg|'Column of Anxri-Rihl', dedicated to the former Emperor of the An-Xileel Empire Yellow Palace Better.jpg|The Yellow Palace, the Ka'lu'umil's main administrative building after Rah Du'ul, used by the Senate; Yellow Arch in the center Arc of Triumph.jpg|'Arc of Triumph', one of the main ways into the Plaza; dedicated to the victory of the Revolution and the Great War City Isle Outer Rim The City Isle's outer rim continues being dominated by the architectural styles of the Plaza. Most notably, this section also contains a number of residential areas for the city's affluent citizens. The Ahkriim Institute of Technology's campus takes up a significant area of the northwestern City Isle, whereas the National Museum is a large feature of its southern section. AIT Campus Entrance.jpg|Street leading from the medical section of the Ahkriim Institute of Technology's campus into the recreational and administrative center section AIT Garden.jpg|Section of the AIT's vast botanical garden Hippodrome.jpg|The Hippodrome, often used for races but convertible to other purposes National Monument.jpg|View of the National Museum of Ahkriim in the southern City Isle Housing.jpg|View on one of the City Isle's residential areas Category:Cities Category:The Ka'lu'umil